


Invasion!

by actlikesummer



Series: The Kara Stark Chronicles [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Invasion! Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Kara Danvers Angst, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara Danvers is Kara Stark, Natasha Romanoff & Kara Danvers Friendship, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actlikesummer/pseuds/actlikesummer
Summary: After her recent mind-trip, Kara is happy to get away and reclaim the good name that Supergirl brought her. But can the combined efforts of the Legends, Team Flash, Team Arrow, and two Avengers stop the impending alien invasion in Central City and save Earth-1?Follows the Arrowverse crossover of the same name.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Kara Danvers, Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Iris West, Kara Danvers & Natasha Romanov (Marvel), Kara Danvers/Steve Rogers
Series: The Kara Stark Chronicles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557508
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	1. Intro

Looking around, the man in red panicked. Everything was destroyed, and he knew he was probably next on that list. He couldn’t exactly remember how they had gotten to this point, but he knew that he had to fix it fast before something seriously bad happened.

Grabbing his friend in green, he ran them out of the warzone and behind the side of a building.

“Oh, wow!” The man in green scoffed. “You really did it this time, Barry.”

“Seriously?” Barry asked him quickly, and the other man nodded.

“Yeah. Yeah, seriously!” He yelled over the loud fighting. “You come to Star City, you ask for my help, and then, inevitably, immediately, we end up up the creek!”

Barry shrugged. “Yeah, okay, that’s fair.”

Watching as the destruction raged around them, Barry winced. “They’re moving in.”

His friend looked at him and sighed. “On three, Team Leader.”

As he spoke, a blue light blew a hole in the concrete between them, and the man in green looked at his friend. “What’s that?”

Again, Barry winced. “That would be heat vision.”

Looking up at him, the man blinked. “Three.”

“Okay.”

They both moved quickly around the corner and came face to face with their enemies in this battle: their own friends. If they made it out of this battle alive, they both agreed it would be a miracle.


	2. The Dominators Arrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, come on…aliens!”

10 HOURS EARLIER

“You want to open S.T.A.R. Labs to the public?”

Standing in the cortex, Team Flash listened to their fellow team member give his presentation.

“Soft open, not a hard open.” H.R. answered Barry’s question. “But you know, I’ll use your input. Alright? Right now, it’s very important because the clock is ticking.

“My vision is set to include, but not limited to—bam—a personal transportation tour of the facility. Or, for the faint of heart, we have—pow—a virtual reality alternative. Both set to include particle vision.”

“Particle…vision?” Barry questioned.

H.R. answered enthusiastically. “Particle vision, which is a moment-to-moment reenactment of the particle accelerator explosion, but seen from the point of view of the particle!”

Barry sighed. “Listen, H.R., I know that you’re trying to figure out how you add value to the team; I get it, but this-”

“Let me stop you right there, B.A.” H.R. held up his hand as he interrupted him.

“Okay, don’t call me B.A.” Barry told him but was ignored as usual.

“I can make S.T.A.R. Labs the powerhouse in the scientific community that it once was, and, moreover, earn back the people’s trust. Look at you guys.”

Behind Barry, Cisco banged his head against his desk at the speech that was being given.

“You just—your faces are so darn gloomy.” H.R. told them. “Here’s what we’ll do. I’m gonna make you guys a-”

He was interrupted again, thankfully, by the sound of rapid beeping, causing everyone to look around confused.

Turning, Cisco looked at Caitlin. “Was that…was that the satellite? I hope that wasn’t the satellite.”

Looking up at the screens, Caitlin stood. “Is that a meteor?”

“Why, yes, that is a meteor, and yes, it is heading for downtown,” Cisco said quickly.

Barry’s eyes grew wide. “I gotta go.”

Then he was gone.

* * *

Barry arrived at the meteor’s impact site only seconds after it crashed into the ground. He looked around at all the damage before turning to look at the offending object.

Walking towards it, he sighed. “Guys.”

 _“Barry…”_ His comm was acting up. _“What is it? What do you see?”_

“This isn’t a meteor.”

_“Barry, what is it? Can you hear me?”_

“Guys?” He asked into the comm but received no reply.

They had been wrong about it being a meteor. In Barry’s mind, it looked more like a ship. He walked up to it as it lit up, and as he went to touch it, smoke erupted, and he was knocked backward by a silvery forcefield.

Landing on the ground with a groan, all he could do was watch in shock as dozens of tall, gray aliens ran from the ship and into his city. One stopped above him to screech at him before taking off after his comrades.

Making himself stand, Barry whined. “Oh, come on…aliens!”

* * *

The next morning, news crews and DOD personnel were all over the scene, and Central City was abuzz with rumors and questions. Arriving on the scene as the Flash, the first thing Barry saw was a friendly face, though she didn’t look too happy.

“Lyla, what is this?” He asked, walking over to the director of A.R.G.U.S. “I saw the weird ship that crashed—”

“You saw a ship?” She asked hurriedly. “What else did you see?”

“Enough to give Ridley Scott nightmares.” He told her honestly.

Looking behind her, Barry noticed a man with wide, wire-rimmed glasses staring at her. He looked back down as she turned back to her friend.

“Meet me at S.T.A.R. Labs. I’ll tell you everything I know.” She said bluntly before walking away from him.

Back in the cortex, Cisco grinned after hearing the story. “Aliens?” Then he sat up. “Are they ‘Alien’ aliens or little green men?”

“Both, sort of.” Barry shrugged as Lyla turned on their screen.

“Since we learned of them, we’ve been calling them the Dominators.” She told the team, now joined by Wally, Joe, and Iris West.

“That is not the name of a species that comes in peace,” Wally commented.

H.R. agreed. “No, no, it’s very aggressive.”

Ignoring them, Iris spoke. “So how long have you known about these Dominators?”

“Since the ‘50s,” Lyla told them.

Joe pointed at her. “That was them. Redmond, Oregon. The government tried to cover it up.” He saw everyone staring at him. “What? I watched Syfy channel.”

“In 1951, they appeared under the same sort of circumstances.” Lyla nodded. “A ship crash-landed. Little to no communication. We learned they were abducting humans to gather intel about us. They attacked, and hundreds of soldiers lost their lives. Then for some inexplicable reason, they left.

“All contact had been lost until three months ago when the DOD received this.” She clicked a button and let the recording play.

_“We pose no threat, human inhabitants. Understanding is our purpose. Any action against us, as shown to us in the past, will prompt swift retaliation.”_

Lyla sighed. “So when we discovered four ships heading towards Earth, we were concerned that it was happening all over again. One of them, obviously, landed here.”

“Right,” Joe shook his head. “because we ain’t got enough crazy going on here in Central City.”

“Do you know what they want?” Caitlin asked her.

“They’ve ignored all attempts to communicate. But we do know, just like before, that the dropships contain reconnaissance teams sent here to gather more intel about us.

“Looking for our weaknesses,” Joe said quietly.

“We need to do something,” Wally said instantly.

“We are,” Lyla told him. “Nearly every member state in the UN is in talks to coordinate a response. Action is being taken.”

Iris scoffed. “So, wait, you want us to just sit this one out?”

“These things are like ‘World War Z’ zombies,” Barry told Lyla. “If they decide to attack, no military can stop them.”

“Neither could you.” She told him honestly. “Not by yourself, anyway. Just let us handle this. For now. I’ll be in touch.”

Nodding, Barry waited until she left before turning to his team. Wally walked forward immediately.

“So, the plan isn’t to just stay still and do nothing, right?” Kid Flash asked.

“No,” Barry told him.

Iris sighed. “Barry, you heard Lyla. You can’t do this alone.”

Barry smirked at her. “I don’t plan to.”


	3. Gathering the Team: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I swear to God, Barry. My life was somewhat normal before I met you.”

In Star City, the mayor, now dressed as his masked vigilante persona, ran down a small flight of stairs in search of his targets. “Anything?”

At their apartment, his ex-girlfriend-slash-computer nerd sighed as she watched the tracker on her tablet. “Zilch.”

“He’s gotta be here somewhere,” Oliver grunted as his partner joined him.

This enemy had played them for way too long, and he was sick of having the man be one step ahead of them this far along in the game. He’d been at this vigilante business for years at this point, and he figured he would have been better at catching them by now.

This was especially true now that he had a team behind him. He no longer had to fight this fight alone, and for that, he was grateful. But it should have meant that they’d have their man by this point.

The blonde shrugged, adding in her usual nervous chatter. “What are the chances this guy just decided that he had enough of this life, you know? No health insurance. He was sick of the crazy hours. I mean, bullets aren’t actually that cheap, and he-”

She made a noise as she stopped talking, seeing that he had arrived right in front of her teammates. She knew they already saw him, so she did not attempt to let them know, but she watched on the screen as they faced each other.

Pulling an arrow from his quiver, Oliver steadied his bow and shot at him, catching him in the sleeve and trapping him to the wall. Then he and John started to rush him in hopes that they would have the upper hand in those precious seconds before he got loose.

The man escaped quickly enough, shooting at them. He emptied all his ammunition and grinned behind his mask, looking up at the spot his opponents had been standing. However, when he finally saw clearly, there was no one there. No bodies or trace that they’d ever been there at all except for one singular arrow stuck in the wall behind him.

* * *

It seemed as if Oliver and John had blinked, and everything changed. One second they watched the bullets fly, and the next, they were standing in Oliver’s living room. As Oliver breathed deeply to avoid the dizziness, John stumbled his way to the balcony and threw up over the side.

“I’m sorry, man—” Barry winced.

“It’s okay,” John said as he hurled.

The door opened, and Felicity walked in, causing Barry to wave with guilt. “Hey…”

“Hi, Barry.” She told her friend.

Looking at the man in green, Barry furrowed his brow. “So, who was that guy?”

“That was Vigilante, and we nearly had him,” Oliver shouted at him.

“You nearly had him, Ollie?” Barry asked incredulously. “It looked like he was about to ‘Scarface’ you guys.”

Raising his eyebrows in shock, Oliver turned on him with a calm voice. “Barry, is there something I can do for you? Another evil speedster to help you with or—”

“Uh, maybe, actually.” Then he shook his head. “That’s not why I’m here, though.”

“What was so urgent that you had to rush to Star City?” Felicity wondered.

Though they loved seeing their friends, she had a feeling that this wasn’t a social call but something more like a superhero-vigilante business merger. It wasn’t exactly like Star City and Central City were super close, so she guessed something terrible was happening that he needed their help on.

The speedster grimaced and lowered his voice to a whisper. “Aliens.”

“Aliens?” Oliver asked, not believing a word he had just heard from his friend.

“Aliens.” Barry nodded.

Ever since they had known him, they had understood that Barry was smart but also incredibly geeky. Oliver knew it wasn’t outlandish to think that maybe his friend, who worked in a lab every day before catching metahumans at night, had accidentally been poisoned by some sort of chemical or toxin that was making him hallucinate. Unfortunately, he also knew him well enough to know that he wouldn’t lie to them. And in their line of work, he even knew that anything was possible.

But aliens? That he wasn’t sure about.

Did he even believe in aliens? He wasn’t sure about that, either.

John sighed as he joined them, and Thea walked in. “I swear to God, Barry. My life was somewhat normal before I met you.”

Oliver looked at his girlfriend and sister with his arms held out, not believing that any of this was happening. His life had become so insane that even he couldn’t handle it.

“I mean, I’m sorry. Look, okay, they’re real, and they’re already here, and from what Lyla told us, it does not appear to be for peace.”

“Oh, no,” Felicity whispered, worried, and clearly believing him immediately.

She had always had faith in Barry, even before Oliver had, and he knew she wouldn’t stop now.

John looked at him. “Lyla knows about this?” He hadn’t known his wife was keeping this secret.

“Lyla, yeah, she came to—” Barry winced as John walked out of the apartment to find her.

Felicity gestured to the other woman, trying to diffuse the tension in the room. “I called Thea.”

“Yeah, I came to have you sign this before City Council went to mutiny, but it can _totally_ wait.” His little sister told him. “Count me in.”

Oliver was confused. “For what? I thought you retired.”

“Yeah,” she shrugged. “But it’s…it’s aliens.”

Felicity smiled. “Aw, that is so cute. You guys are just gonna get together and go fight some aliens—have you lost your mind?” Now she was yelling, acting as their voice of reason. “They’re aliens, and there’s only four of you.”

Barry shook his head. “Not if we get Stein and, you know, all the others.” He said, referencing their recently formed team of time-traveling friends.

Oliver nodded. “They’re calling themselves the Legends.”

“Egotistical, but catchy,” Thea added.

“Do you know where they are?” Barry wondered.

Oliver looked down and sighed, his arms crossed. “I know where they were.”


	4. Gathering the Team: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You found the right Earth?”
> 
> “Tachyon device tracked you on Earth-38 when you met her, so you should find her there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a rough day so here are three chapters.

Standing outside of a large warehouse, Oliver’s team looked at Barry and Cisco in confusion.

“What is this place? Thea asked as they waited for the rest of their group to arrive.

“It’s this old hall hangar thing that S.T.A.R. Labs owns,” Barry told her, then froze. “Or, I guess, I own it.”

“Well, you should do something with it.” She told him.

John sighed. “Alright, so let me get this right. Our time-traveling buddies in a flying timeship are supposed to just pop up right here, right?”

Even though he had been around since the beginning of Oliver’s crusade, he continued to be amazed by every crazy thing that entered their lives because of this business.

Looking to the sky, Felicity nodded. “Yeah. This is the time and place I gave them, so if they got my message, they should be here—” A loud bang was heard, and where there were once clouds, there was now a flying timeship. “Right now!”

Staring wide-eyed, John spoke again. “You know why I’ve never done drugs? It’s because I was always afraid I’d see weird stuff.”

Sighing, Barry turned to them. “Okay, take everybody inside, alright? Tell Oliver I’ll be right back.”

“Where are you going?” Thea asked him as Cisco calibrated his Vibe technology.

“Well. since we’re fighting aliens, I figured we should get one of our own, right?” He asked, then turned to his partner. “You found the right Earth?”

“Tachyon device tracked you on Earth-38 when you met her, so you should find her there,” Cisco replied deadpanned. “Just so you know, I’m only doing this because we’re on a mission. I’m not going to let my issues get in the way of that.”

Barry nodded with a quick stab of guilt and pain in his chest. He’d caused some significant problems and changes when he messed up the timeline of their Earth, and now he was paying the price for it. Watching as Cisco opened a breach, he followed him through and hoped they found his friend in time.

* * *

On the other end of the breach, the two men jumped out and immediately cringed as a group of people stared back at them.

“Barry?”

Glancing at Cisco, he waved. “Uh…hi.”

“This better be the right place,” Cisco told him. “Because if this isn’t the right place, these people are about to be real confused.”

Before anyone else could speak, Kara rushed forward. “Barry!”

“Hey…” he cringed again and hugged her. “Uh, this is my friend, Cisco.”

“Well, friend is a loose term. We work together.” The other man added. “I have to say it—this is a nice universe you’ve got here.”

Kara laughed at his reaction but hid her confusion. Barry had told her of his friends when he was there last time, but she could sense the tension between them. She saw Steve walk up and shake Barry's hand.

“Barry, good to see you again.” The super soldier smiled.

Barry returned the smile. “Hey, Steve.”

Kara nodded. “This is actually interesting timing.” She moved so they could see behind her. “You met Tony, Steve, and Bruce last time, but not everyone else.”

“Wait…everyone else?” Barry asked, amazed. “Like…the Avengers, everyone else?”

Laughing, Kara nodded. “Yeah, guys, meet the whole team.”

“Wow.” Then he snapped back to reality. “Okay, do you remember when I was here last time, and I helped you guys out, and you promised to do the same for me?”

Her face grew serious now, and she nodded. “What are we up against?”

“Thank you. We’re having a global issue back on our Earth and—”

“Hang on a second,” Tony said, hurrying forward. “Kara, you just recovered from some major traumatic events. Are you sure you should be going to another Earth to fight so quickly?”

Turning on him, she glared. “Excuse me, Mr. ‘I Don’t Care About My Own Personal Safety So Let’s Just See How Quickly I Can Get Myself Killed’…need I remind you of the events surrounding the Whiplash incident?”

“This isn’t me we’re talking about.” He snapped back at her. “You have a lot of things at stake here.”

“Tony, I’m an adult and an alien!” She told him. “I don’t need a babysitter to tell me what I can and cannot do!”

“Well, maybe not a babysitter, but how about a friend?”

Turning to look at Natasha, Kara smirked. “Okay, now that I could go for.”

“Wait…who are you?” Cisco questioned.

“Someone you want on your side during something like this,” Kara informed him. “This is Natasha Romanoff.”

“Also known as Black Widow,” Nat added, folding her arms across her chest.

“How fast can you guys be ready?” Barry asked, and the girls looked at each other.

“Give us ten minutes?” Natasha shrugged, and they left the guys alone in the room with the rest of their team.

As they left, Kara heard the sound of her daughter’s laughter and hurried footsteps. “You’re back!”

* * *

“So, you have a lot to explain and very little time to explain it,” Nat said with a hint of humor in her voice. “Go.”

Kara rolled her eyes as she used her superspeed to change. “Remember, we told you about that speedster who showed up here and helped us defeat that crazy father-daughter duo with the self-made superpowers?” Nat nodded. “That would be Barry.”

“He looks…very scientific for a superhero.”

Kara stared at her. “Need I remind you that we have nerdy scientist upstairs who turns into a huge green monster?”

“Good point.” Nat conceded. “Now, what were they saying about their Earth?”

“Uh…okay, this is going to be a lot to take in.” Kara winced. “Basically, our Earth isn’t the only Earth that exists. There are like…an infinite number of them out there we just can’t see them. We are all either a little or a lot different, and they are from one of those Earths. It’s called the Multiverse Theory.”

The redhead barely nodded, and she finished dressing and went to grab her weapons. “Interesting.” Then she glanced at her friend. “You look pleased to see him.”

“I am, honestly. I know I only met him once, but we sort of got close on that mission.” Kara sighed. “When I am with him, it’s like having Kit or you or Thor around, you know? The only way I can describe it is by comparing it to your relationship with Clint.”

“So, he’s your best friend.”

Kara nodded. “It’s nice having more than one. Especially when one of them lives in a different universe…”

“Yeah, he seemed pretty shaken up over whatever is happening.” Nat snapped her gun into place. “Let’s go find out what we’re up against, yeah?”

“Right behind you.”


	5. Introducing Supergirl and Black Widow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I get the feeling he doesn’t have a problem with you, Nat.”
> 
> “You think he doesn’t like you?”

“Team Arrow is here.” Felicity looked around the hangar as she did roll call. “Team Legends is here. Is that everyone?”

H.R. shrugged. “I think so?”

“Nate and Amaya are back watching the Waverider,” Sara told her. “The newbies.”

As she finished speaking, a breach opened, and the four heroes jumped out. Taking in a breath, Kara looked at Cisco. “That was cool.”

“Guys.” Barry addressed everyone now that they were gathered. “Thanks for coming.”

“Barry, I thought you were bringing an alien,” Oliver stated with the frustrated look still on his face.

“And, yeah, uh…we did.” Barry gestured to the women behind him. “Everybody, this is my friend, Kara Stark, or as she’s known on her Earth, ‘Supergirl.’” He smiled.

“Wait, Stark. As in—?” Ray jumped in.

“Tony Stark. Yeah.” Kara nodded, used to the question.

From behind Sara, Jax asked what everyone was thinking. “What makes her so super?”

Looking at Barry and Natasha, Kara shrugged. When they both nodded, she smiled and flew gently into the air and used her heat vision to carve her insignia into the ground. Looking at them hopefully, she flew back down.

“I’m convinced.”

Smirking at John, Barry nodded at Natasha. “And this is Natasha Romanoff, or as she’s known, ‘Black Widow.’ They’re both on a team back on their Earth called the Avengers.”

Felicity was excited. “Best. Team-up. Ever!”

* * *

“Okay.” Kara focused on her task. “I think we have this.”

Moving forward, she pointed at each person. “Oliver.”

“Green Arrow,” Nat said his alter ego.

“Dig.”

“Spartan.”

“Thea.”

“Speedy.”

“Okay.” Kara smiled and nodded at Natasha. “Ready for more?”

“Yep.”

Moving to the Legends, they started again. “And…Sara.”

“White Canary.”

“Jax and Professor Stein.”

“Firestorm.”

“Uh, Ray.”

“The Atom.”

“And…Mick.”

“Heat Wave.”

“Okay and…” they turned to the other girls and moved to them. “Iris, Caitlin, and Felicity.”

“Yes!” Felicity cheered.

Then Kara looked at Caitlin. “And you have cold powers, but you can’t use them?”

As Caitlin shook her head, Felicity looked at her too. “You have powers?”

“It’s a long story.” The doctor told them, and they all left it at that.

“Okay, Cisco, we should probably get started.” Oliver interrupted them, and everyone gathered to find out all the information.

“Okay.” Barry hesitated, not knowing where to start as he pulled up a picture. “These are the Dominators. We don’t know much about them.”

“Except they’re really strong,” Kara stated aloud. “I heard a lot of stories about them when I was a kid. They came to my planet before I was born. They did experiments on a lot of people; killed a lot more.”

“Well, they’re not the only ones with superhuman strength, I hear,” Thea told her. “Barry says that you’re more powerful than a locomotive?”

Kara shrugged. “Yeah, well, there will be a lot more of them than just me.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time we’ve faced something like this,” Nat told her.

“What?” Jax looked at them. “You’ve fought aliens before?”

“It’s a long story,” Barry told them.

“We should use Kara as a stand-in for training,” Oliver said suddenly, breaking off their conversation. “We can take point from Natasha since she has experience.”

Sending a confused glance to Nat, she nodded at Barry.

“Since when is Robin Hood calling the shots?” Mick asked.

Jax winced. “What I think Mick is trying to say is it would be nice if we knew who was in charge around here.”

“Maybe we should take a vote,” Ray said, raising his hand a little. “Choose a leader. Someone we can all trust.”

“Well, I trust Oliver,” Cisco said quickly. “He’s got my vote.”

“Appreciate that, Cisco, but Barry put us all together. It should be him.” Oliver told everyone.

Kara smiled softly as she saw Barry nod at Oliver. The latter did the same, showing confidence in his friend.

“Fair enough,” Cisco responded, and Kara made a mental note to ask Barry about their fighting later.

“Okay, um…cool, alright, well, I guess as team leader, the first thing to do is start out by…” He trailed off, clearly lost, and not used to being in charge.

“Doing a test run,” Oliver whispered.

“Let’s do a test run!” Barry suggested. “Yeah, let’s do a test run. Um…”

“Against Supergirl,” Oliver whispered again.

“Against Supergirl, alright?” Barry nodded hopefully. “Test run against Supergirl.”

“Are we just supposed to pretend like we don’t hear him?” Natasha asked, pointing at Oliver.

Kara looked down to hide her chuckle as Barry ignored her. “So just, uh…suit up, okay? Look alive. We’re training to fight aliens by fighting an alien, so…”

As everyone dispersed to get ready, Barry hurried forward. “Oliver. Hey. Kara. Really quick. I was excited about the two of you guys meeting each other. Oliver was the first person to train me.”

“Really?” Kara smiled.

“Yeah.” Barry nodded.

“Well, you did a really good job.” She told him.

“It’s ‘cause I didn’t hold back,” Oliver said sternly. “I shot him. You can’t hold back either.”

Barry looked at her. “He did shoot me.”

“Ouch.” Kara grimaced. “Ah…okay. Are you sure about that? I just met these people—”

“These people need to understand this isn’t going to be easy.” He told her. “Don’t hold back. Especially against me.”

“Yes, sir.” She said as he walked away. “Wow. Does he not like me?”

Barry shook his head. “No, he’s like that with everyone. He’ll warm up to you.”

Then Barry also walked away, leaving Kara to join Nat. “What was that about?”

“I have no clue,” Kara told her. “But I get the feeling, in Oliver’s world, I’m not exactly welcome here.”

“We are new,” Nat told him, studying the man from afar. “He seems like the type to usually be in charge, so he probably doesn’t like that Barry brought us in.”

“I get the feeling he doesn’t have a problem with you, Nat.”

The redhead looked at her with raised eyebrows. “You think he doesn’t like you?”

Kara shrugged. “I don’t know! That’s the impression I got. I mean…I live with two scientists full-time, remember? You pick up on habits. Observation…it’s a big one.”

“Idiot.”

Kara sighed. “Thanks, Nat. Something tells me this is going to be harder than we thought.”

“Yeah.” Nat agreed. “I sort of wish we’d asked questions first.”

“Definitely.” Kara bit her lip in worry. “You think this will be anything like the Chitauri?”

Nat thought about it for a minute. “I don’t know. But either way, we don’t let them take this Earth like Loki nearly did, deal?”

With her eyes wide, Kara nodded. “Oh, way ahead of you. At least we know he’s locked away on Asgard.”

“Maybe.” When Kara looked at her, Nat shrugged. “We’re on a different Earth. This universe’s Loki could be out there and behind this.”

“He better not be, or I won’t be as nice as I was last time.” The Kryptonian frowned.

“But I do know one thing for sure.”

“What’s that?”

“Next time this happens, we get information first so we can figure out the right people to send.”

“Oh yeah, that’s not even a question.”


	6. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You still trust me, right?”
> 
> “I will always trust you, but it might take more to convince them."

_“Don’t hold back.”_

Kara winced internally at Oliver’s previous words as Ray flew at her, shrunk, and then grew again. Grabbing him out of the sky, she whipped him around, and he landed on the ground with a crunch she hoped was only from his suit.

As everyone struggled to stand, Thea groaned. “She really is a badass.”

“Yeah, it’s kind of hot.” Sara agreed, looking up at the alien before turning to Natasha, who hadn’t even broken a sweat. “How are you still standing?”

The Avengers shrugged. “Like we said before, this isn’t our first time fighting aliens.”

“Yeah, what is that all about, anyway?” Thea asked as the four women came together in a group.

Kara glanced at Nat as she landed and shrugged. “A few years ago, this government agency we worked with started doing tests on an ancient Norwegian artifact called the Tesseract. They figured out that it acted as a door to space, but they failed to realize that doorways open from both ends.

“This caused a crazy Asgardian god to come through into our world and steal it from us. He manipulated some of our guys and nearly destroyed the world. Knowing we were a team way more advanced than any government team was, the director called together our group to help fight him.”

“Well, Loki decided to bring in a bunch of aliens, nearly destroying New York in the process.” Nat continued for her. “The city is only now getting back to any semblance of normalcy that it once had.”

“Hang on, Loki?” Sara shook her head. “As in…Thor?”

Both women nodded, not even a hint of a joke on their faces. Looking at Thea, Sara stayed quiet for a second before speaking again. “Okay…I know I live on a timeship, but I was not expecting that.”

“What’s even crazier is that this one over here has known him for practically her entire life.” Nat teased, gesturing to Kara.

“So, you’re also friends with a god-villain that nearly destroyed your world?” Thea asked with a smirk.

“Hey! I knew him before he was evil, okay?” Kara laughed. “That was not my fault. If anything, it was Odin that made him that way.”

Sara was now confused. “What does that mean?”

“You know, Odin…Thor and Loki’s father?” Kara watched as the women looked at each other. “He didn’t actually father Loki. He stole him as a baby from a race that they fought against and then lied to him and manipulated him for his entire life.

“I’m not saying that I condone what he did in any way, but finding that out? I don’t know; it messes with you.”

As they all nodded in understanding, Oliver emerged from the trailer he had gone in with Barry, Jax, and Stein. Looking over everyone, he sighed. “Let’s go again.”

Everyone instantly rushed her, powering up their weapons and preparing to fight. The only one who Kara was even remotely worried about was Nat, but the woman knew how to fight aliens, so she didn’t plan on fighting too hard.

If anything, she would challenge everyone else, knowing that Oliver had put her in charge of helping them with that. Looking up, Nat shook her head as she shot at her friend, who had a smile on her face.

‘These damn Starks are going to kill me.’ She thought to herself, using the person next to her, who happened to be Oliver, to jump off and launch herself into the air at Kara.

* * *

“Are you sure you want me to keep going?” Kara asked as she walked through the bodies of her new friends on the ground.

“Yeah,” Oliver grunted as he stood. “Yes. Just give us five minutes. Please.”

She shrugged at Nat, who helped Sara off the ground. “Okay, I guess.”

She was about to walk over to her friend when she saw Cisco hurry over to Barry, an iPod in his hand. “You know what this is?”

Sensing something bad, she walked over to them as Barry looked sadly at his friend. Cisco shook his head. “This is really you. Like, future you.”

“Come on, look—” Barry tried to explain, but Cisco cut him off.

“You told ‘em, right?”

As she stood there, Kara felt Nat come up next to her. “What’s going on?”

Kara shrugged. “Not sure yet.”

Looking at Cisco, Barry crossed his arms. “I’m going to tell them, yeah, when this is finished.”

“When this is finished?” Cisco asked unbelievably. “Even though you’re about to lead them through an alien war? Even after Flashpoint?”

“Oh, no,” Kara muttered.

“After everything you’ve messed up? All the lives you’ve changed?” Cisco continued. “You still don’t think you should tell them?”

“Tell us what?” Sara asked, alerting them to everyone standing there.

Sighing as Cisco gestured to everyone else, Barry turned to face them. “Uh…Jax and Professor Stein found a message from me in the future saying that right now, I can’t be trusted.”

“And why would future you say that?” Sara asked again.

He nodded. “I think because I went back in time and changed the timeline, and now things are different here before I left…including some of your lives.”

“Боже мой,” Nat muttered, and Kara was confused.

“Some of our lives?” She wondered. “Like who?”

He sighed. “Cisco. Caitlin. Wally. Dig.”

John looked at everyone. “Me? Why? What happened?”

Knowing it would be better coming from him, Oliver stepped forward. “Hey. Apparently, you had a daughter.”

Looking back up at him, John froze. “I had a daughter, Barry?”

“Baby John was Baby Sara,” Barry admitted.

John looked down. “So, wait, you—let me get this straight. You just, uh, you just erased a daughter from my life?”

Barry nodded sadly. “Yeah.”

“You can’t go back and just change things like that, Barry,” Sara said in anger.

“I know.”

“You know how hard it is for me not to alter events?” She asked him. “To bring my sister back? But I don’t because I know the implications.”

“All those aberrations we spent the last eight months traveling through time to correct—you just decided it was okay for you to make your own?” Ray looked at him.

“We should’ve told them before,” Jax said aloud to Barry.

Before anyone had a chance to respond, a cell phone buzzed, and Felicity interrupted them. “Guys? Guys, it’s Lyla. The President’s been kidnapped by the Dominators. She needs us now.”

Barry sighed. “Okay, you guys go. Alright? I’m going to sit this one out.”

“Wait—” Kara was upset that he felt that way.

“Obviously, you have Supergirl. She’s just as fast as I am.” He told them, and Kara saw Oliver shake his head out of the corner of her eye. “Get the President. We can talk about this later.”

As everyone but Kara and Oliver moved, Barry walked over to her. “You still trust me, right?”

“I will always trust you, but it might take more to convince them.” She told him honestly.

Then he looked at his friend and mentor. “If you need me, I’ll be there.”

“Guys, this cr—hey!” Oliver yelled at everyone. “This is crazy! Everyone is going, including Barry.” Then he lowered his voice. “I—I’m not going without him.”

“Then you’ll be here, Oliver,” John told him.

Sharing a look with Nat, they both sensed a fight coming, so Kara stepped forward. “Okay. Uh, you know what? Oliver, it’s okay. I will go with them. We’ll get the President. You stay here with Barry.”

As the team hurried out to save the President, Oliver chased after a self-sacrificing Barry.

* * *

Arriving at an old warehouse, Ray looked around curiously. “Sure we’re in the right place?”

“Well, this is the last place the President’s tracer gave a signal,” Nat told him. “Must be nearby.”

As Kara landed, she looked through the building. “Yep. He’s in there.”

“How do you know that?” Mick asked her skeptically.

Kara pointed at the building. “I can see him.”

When Mick gave her a confused look, Kara shook her head. “Oh, I have x-ray vision.”

“Oh.” He said, his eyebrows raising. “You can see everyone’s bits with those little peepers, huh?”

“No, I—”

“Ignore him,” Sara told her.

“How did you get the name Heat Wave, anyway?” Kara wondered.

“I burned my family alive; I like to light things on fire.” He told her.

As Sara shut her eyes in disbelief, Kara nodded. “Ah…well, that’s a colorful backstory.” Then she looked at Nat. “Almost as colorful as yours.”

“Yours?” Ray asked.

“How is yours worse than his?” Sara pointed to him.

Nat shrugged. “Former KGB agent turned soviet spy turned professional assassin turned US government agent turned Avenger.”

“Don’t forget, child assassin.” Kara reminded her.

“Oh yeah, that too.”

When they looked back, everyone was staring at them in silence.

“Too far?” Kara asked, a smirk on her face.

“Not at all,” Sara told her. “I was an assassin, too, before all of this.”

“Good to know,” Nat told her, then looked at Kara. “You said you have eyes on him?”

She nodded. “Yep.”

“Anybody else in there?”

“Nope.”

“Alright. Let’s get him and get out. I don’t like the looks of this place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to all of my laptop translators, Боже мой=my god.


	7. Friend or Foe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Uh…you guys were kind of put under a mind-control device that made you all go a bit crazy.”
> 
> “Oh, Rao, not again. Tony’s going to kill me.”

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry stood in front of a large holographic newspaper article with the words ‘FLASH MISSING: VANISHES IN CRISIS’ on the top. He couldn’t help but feel as though he let his friends down again.

Hearing someone walk in behind him, he sighed. “I didn’t think about it, Oliver. I didn’t think about the future. I was so focused on the past; I didn’t think about it until now. I changed so much.”

“What is this?” Oliver asked him carefully, trying to comprehend everything.

“This is…an article from the future. It’s a story about me vanishing.” Barry told him. “It used to be written by Iris West-Allen. But now, I don’t know. Something’s—something’s changed with Iris. Something’s changed with our future. God, what did I do?”

“Barry, this is a weird-looking newspaper article,” Oliver stated. “It’s doesn’t mean anything. You need to stop beating yourself up over this.”

“I’m sorry, but how can you say that?” Barry raised his voice. “I’m responsible for all of this.”

“Maybe. Maybe not. Barry, you made a choice. You wanted to see your parents alive again. Do you honestly know anyone that, if they were in your shoes, wouldn’t do the exact same thing? I would do the exact same thing!

“Barry, after the Gambit went down, it was me, my father, and a crewmember on a life raft. Lost at sea. Enough food and water for one person, maybe. My father took a gun, shot the crewmember, told me to survive, and then turned the gun on himself. He shot himself in the head. He sacrificed himself so that I could live—nothing I could do. No choice.

“Slade Wilson drove a sword right through my mother’s heart in front of my sister and I. I was there. I was helpless on the ground. I was powerless to stop it. No choice.

“Do you not think that I wouldn’t give anything to go back and make things different?”

Barry was horrified. “You never told me that.”

“Barry, the world isn’t different because you changed the timeline. Change happens. Tragedy happens. People make choices, and those choices affect everyone else. You’re not a god, Barry.” Oliver told him.

The building shook before Barry could respond, and a loud rumbling noise was heard throughout the halls. Then Cisco’s voice sounded over the intercom.

_“Hey guys, wherever you are right now, we need you.”_

Waving his hand over the keypad, the screen changed to an image outside the lab. They saw all of their friends attacking the building and groaned.

“Oh, things just got so much worse.” Barry’s heart dropped.

As the men ran outside, they stood together as their mind-controlled friends gathered in front of them.

“Guys.” Barry greeted. “Can we talk about this?”

Thea shot an arrow at Barry’s chest, but he caught it just in time.

Oliver cringed. “Guess not.”

The group jumped into action immediately, throwing and shooting weapons. In Kara’s case, she used her heat vision to try and hurt them. Acting quickly, Barry grabbed Oliver and flashed them behind a truck to take some cover.

“What’s wrong with them?” He asked in a panic.

“I don’t know, but we need to find out,” Oliver told him. “Hey, uh, I know Kara’s powerful, and we know our friends are skilled, but like…do we know anything about Black Widow’s skill?”

Barry hissed. “Child assassin from Russia who grew up with the KGB and is now a spy.”

“Wonderful.” Oliver groaned. “It’s like Sara on steroids.”

Kara hit the van with her heat vision from the air, and the boys went flying across the ground. Looking around, the speedster panicked. Everything was currently being destroyed, and he knew they were probably next on that list. He couldn’t exactly remember how they had gotten to this point, but he knew that he had to fix it fast before something seriously bad happened.

Grabbing the archer, he ran them out of the warzone and behind the side of a building.

“Oh, wow!” Oliver scoffed. “You really did it this time, Barry.”

“Seriously?” Barry asked him quickly, and the other man nodded.

“Yeah. Yeah, seriously!” He yelled over the loud fighting.

As he spoke, a blue light blew a hole in the concrete between them, and the man in green looked at his friend. “What’s that?”

Again, Barry winced. “That would be heat vision.”

Looking up at him, the man blinked. “Okay.”

They both moved quickly around the corner and came face to face with their enemies in this battle: their own friends. If they made it out of this battle alive, they both agreed it would be a miracle.

Running to the top of the building, Barry knew their air team would follow, and he wasn’t disappointed. He watched as Ray, Jax-slash-Stein, and Kara all hovered in the air above him before running in circles to charge up his power. He threw a lightning blast at both Ray and Jax, but just as he hit Kara, she blasted him backward off the roof.

Landing on the grass below them, he looked over to see Oliver fighting everyone else. At the moment, he was trapped in a fight with both of their resident assassins, and by the looks of the glowing widow bites on Natasha’s wrists, he wasn’t going to have the upper hand for much longer.

Just as he thought they might be done for, they were all knocked down by a yellow streak, and he saw Wally standing in front of him. “Wally?”

“Kid Flash,” Wally said proudly.

As he stared at the boy, Barry’s eyes went wide. Behind him, Kara swooped out of the sky and threw him across the lawn, causing him to hit his head.

Running to him, Barry tried to wake the unconscious boy. “Wally! Wally, hey, come on.”

Oliver landed in front of them as cover, and Barry spoke into his comm. “Guys. Wally’s hurt bad, but he’s alive.”

“Let’s get an ETA on overriding that mind control!” Oliver added, knowing they weren’t going to last much longer.

 _“There’s a weird signal coming from the salt mines,”_ Cisco told them.

“Can you jam it?”

This time it was Felicity who answered. _“Uh, no.”_

Looking up at Oliver, Barry tried to come up with a plan. “How many of those do you have left?”

As he notched another arrow, Oliver sighed. “Probably not enough.”

Looking around, Barry made up his mind. “Okay, this hallway leads to a bunker under the building. Just hold ‘em off as long as you can.”

“Where are you going?” Oliver demanded.

As Kara flew up in front of them, Barry stood. “If they can’t shut it down, maybe she can.”

He waited until Oliver grabbed Wally, then he yelled up at his friend. “Hey, Supergirl!” She looked down, her attention entirely on him. “Let’s finally see who’s faster.”

He took off just after he spoke the last word and knew she was right behind him. Though they had called their previous encounter a race, they never actually got to see who was faster as he’d opened a breach and left her world before they could. Now, he was just hoping his bragging was true, or he’d be dust before he could ever get back to help Oliver and the others.

As they ran across town, Kara seemed to be right on his heels or in front of him at the most sudden of times. He prayed he could get her to the salt mine as quickly as possible as he dodged her heat vision and took off again before she could catch him.

Arriving at the salt mine, he ran inside and up the stairs, stopping just past the mind control device. Kara stopped for a moment, a smirk on her face, before shooting toward him as she ran. She chased him all over the warehouse as he taunted her speed, frustrating her. Knowing she was invincible, he raced toward the device again and waited for her to find him.

She lowered to the ground a few feet away from him, and he stared her down. Then she flew at him, expecting to hit him, but as he had started to faze, she flew right through him and crashed through the device.

Barry watched as she stumbled to her feet and looked around, the red glow leaving her face. Taking deep breaths, she looked at him in confusion. “Barry? What happened?”

“You didn’t kill me. So my day’s looking up.” He told her with a chuckle; then, he saw her face. “Uh…you guys were kind of put under a mind-control device that made you all go a bit crazy.”

Kara groaned. “Oh, Rao, not again. Tony’s going to kill me. I’m so sorry.”

Tilting his head, Barry looked confused. “Again?”

She waved him off. “I’ll tell you later. Think we should go and see how the others are doing?”

He nodded. “When I left, they were fighting Oliver.”

“Oh shit.” Kara winced. “Let’s hope Nat hasn’t killed him by now.”

“You think she could do that?”

“Barry, I made those Widow Bites myself.” She told him.

“Yeah, we should probably go check on him.”

Then they took off into the night. When they finally made it back to S.T.A.R. Labs, everyone was waiting for them outside. Landing next to Nat, Kara patted her on the back. “You good?”

“I am so over this whole mind control thing.” The redhead told her with a grunt.

“Wait, you’ve done this before?” Thea asked them.

They both nodded. “You have no idea.”

“Literally yesterday,” Nat told them, pointing at Kara, who shrugged.

“So, what was it like being all mind-controlled and stuff?” Felicity asked Mick in her cheery voice.

“I didn’t realize he had a mind to be controlled.” Jax teased, causing Kara to smile.

“Barry, about before,” Ray told him. “Message or no message, we’re with you.”

“Thank you.”

“Okay, so now what?” John asked them.

“We call Lyla,” Oliver told him. “Tell her these Dominators aren’t here peacefully.”

They nodded and started to walk inside when a light surrounded Sara, and suddenly she was gone. As Oliver yelled for his friend, John and Thea disappeared too. As everyone ran for cover, Ray was taken, and Oliver looked at Barry.

He ran as fast as he could, but by the time he got there, Oliver was gone as well.


	8. The Arrow Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My whole life, I’ve waited to see a sign of intelligent life. Now that I’m seeing it, they’re not intelligent at all. They’re just mean. I can’t believe it.”
> 
> “Hey! I take offense to that.”

Down in the Arrow Cave, the rest of Oliver’s team paced as they waited for news on their friends. Looking at all of his compatriots, Curtis sighed.

“Any word from Felicity?” He wondered loudly to anyone who would listen.

Rory turned to him. “Only that Oliver, John, and Thea have been abducted by aliens. She actually made that sound normal.”

“I’ve got every traffic cam from here to Central City looking for them,” Curtis said as Rene dropped down from the salmon ladder.

“Yeah, like traffic cams are gonna help against alien invaders.” The shirtless man said.

“You know what, it’ll probably help more than you trying to pretend to be Oliver Queen.” Curtis shot back at him.

“Nothing to pretend about,” Rene told him honestly as he walked away. “Gotta keep in shape, so when these E.T.s show up, I can kick their collective asses.”

“Yeah, you’ll have better luck on the salmon ladder,” Curtis shouted after him. “My whole life, I’ve waited to see a sign of intelligent life. Now that I’m seeing it, they’re not intelligent at all. They’re just mean. I can’t believe it.”

“Hey! I take offense to that.”

As everyone turned around, they saw Felicity, Cisco, and a blonde woman with her hair down and glasses, dressed in a black blouse and black jeans with a black belt walking into the room. She was giving Curtis a glare that seemed to be both serious and teasing at the same time.

“Who the hell is this?” Rene asked, gesturing to her.

“Guys, this is Supergirl. Or as you guys can call her when she’s not in action, Kara.” Felicity introduced her to the team before turning to her. “Sorry, this setup probably looks like a lot.”

“Wait, Supergirl?” Curtis grinned. “As in…the alien Barry brought from another Earth, Supergirl?”

“That would be me.” Kara smiled.

“Hang on; _you’re_ an alien?” Rene asked her, eyeing her up.

She glared at him. “Yes, actually. And if you have a problem with that…well, I really don’t care.”

“Sorry about him, he’s a little…feisty, sometimes.” Felicity cringed.

“Believe me. When you grow up with my brother, you get used to it quickly.” The Kryptonian shrugged. “And actually, this whole set up is a lot like my lab back home.”

“Oh yeah, I guess being a Stark would allow you to have this stuff.” Cisco pointed at her. “Speaking of, I would absolutely love to pick your brain on what your family is like. I mean all those weapons and inventions and—”

“Hang on.” Curtis’s eyes were wide. “You’re an alien _and_ a Stark? Please tell me you’re one of those Starks.”

“Yeah, I am.” She smiled. “Which is exactly why I offered to come help search for the others.”

“What are you going to do?” Rene asked her. “Use your alien powers to locate them?”

“Rene, stop it,” Rory told him, but Kara held up her hand.

“I get the feeling you don’t want me here. I’m guessing it has something to do with my being an alien.” She smiled, but everyone could see the danger behind her eyes. “Well, it looks like you’re going to have to get over it.

“First of all, if you think you’re going to unnerve me by insulting me, get in line. My brother has been trying that since I was fourteen. Second, as we said, I’m an alien with superpowers that I am not afraid to use to prove my point. Third, I am probably smarter than…I don’t know, ten of you combined? So yeah, underestimate me. That’ll be fun.”

Behind her, Felicity and Cisco bumped fists as they tried not to laugh. Curtis stared between them, and Rory muttered to himself, “that was awesome.”

“Now, let’s get back to the important things, like finding our friends,” Kara told them before turning to face the friends she came with.

Cisco clapped his hands together. “Guys, we have to find Oliver and company, and I’m not talking about the cherished Disney animated film starring Billy Joel, okay? I’m talking—I got to vibe, alright? I need something to vibe off of, something personal.”

“I’ve got one of his old bows here somewhere,” Felicity said hurriedly.

“That’ll do.” He said in a Scottish accent as Curtis stepped forward again.

“Uh, for those of us who don’t know you as well—not me because I feel like we’re best friends, we’ve known each other for a long time—uh, what are you going to do exactly?”

Cisco chuckled. “Oh, right. Uh, I’m about to vibe. It’s this thing I do where, uh, I touch something. I can not only see the past; I can see the future. But most importantly, I can see where people are.”

“So you’re one of them…metahuman?” Rene asked quietly.

“Yeah, don’t sound too excited about that either.” He said, glancing at Kara, who was glaring at the Latino again.

“Okay, so this is it,” Felicity said as she came back into the room. “Just—just please don’t break it…any more than it is already broken.”

“Okay. Cool.” He reached out and took the bow from her.

Instantly, he gasped and let go. Walking forward, Kara put her hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“I saw them.” He said in awe. “They’re in some kind of stasis, like a ship. It’s, uh, a little ‘Alien,’ a little ‘Star Trek’—J.J. Abrams style—and a whole lot of tech.”

“You said tech.” Felicity jumped on his words.

“Yes, I said tech. It’s an alien spaceship, Felicity. These guys aren’t amateurs.” He reminded her.

“Yeah, but—but—”

“I think where she’s going is if we had some, we might be able to download some intel off of it, like, including everyone’s location.” Curtis supplied.

“Yes.” She agreed.

“Hold, please,” Cisco told them as he went to his bag and then returned with an alien object. “What about this? I took it off the Dominator ship that crashed in Central City.”

“You what?” Felicity asked him loudly.

Curtis looked like he was in heaven. “We’re gonna hack alien tech. This is seriously the best day of my entire life.”

“Wait, hold up,” Kara told them. “We need to be careful about this.”

“Why, afraid we’ll learn some secrets from your freaky alien homeworld?” Rene asked her.

“Rene!” Felicity said nervously, looking at Kara.

She’d been filled in a little by Barry on Kara’s situation and knew that would probably be a stab in the chest for her. Looking at the woman, however, she was shocked to see how composed she was.

“Actually, I was going to say we need to be careful about using our tech and the alien tech together. It could overload the system.” She told them. “Trust me; been there, done that. Not fun.”

“Good point. Hopefully, that doesn’t happen.” Cisco told her. “Let’s get to work, shall we?”

“We shall.” Felicity teased and followed him, then turned to Kara. “Hey, Kara, you coming?”

She nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be right there.”

She waited for everyone to walk away before she looked at Rene. “Just so you know, I’m not buying your whole ‘I’m an asshole’ act. You’re scared, and I know it. This whole alien invasion thing freaks you out.”

“Why would you say that?” He glared back at her.

“You have a child.” When he looked at her in shock, she shrugged. “You have that look parents get when they know they have to do everything in their power to save their child and make a better future for them. You’re scared that we might not beat these guys, and your child will have to live with the consequences.”

“How—”

“I have one too.” She told him. “It doesn’t excuse the way you speak to people, but yeah, I get it. My daughter may be on a different Earth right now, but it doesn’t mean I don’t worry about her just as much. Our world has already been through something like this, and believe me…I nearly had a heart attack worrying about her as we fought and almost lost.

“Just remember that they are why we do what we do. With their support behind us…we can’t ever fail.” Then she sighed. “By the way, my whole planet was destroyed when I was ten. I’m the only one left.”

She could see the guilty look on his face briefly before she walked away. Walking up the few stairs to meet up with Curtis, Felicity, and Cisco, she let him ponder that thought.

“Zoe.”

Stopping, she turned to him. “What?”

“My daughter, her name is Zoe,” Rene told her.

Kara smiled softly. “Layna.”

“You were right before. I am afraid for her.” He admitted.

This time, Kara’s smile turned into a devious smirk. “Well then, let’s kick some Dominator ass and protect her, shall we?”

Rene just shook his head. “You tell anybody I said this, and I’ll find a way to kill you myself.”

Holding her hands in the air in mock surrender, she chuckled as he walked away. He reminded her a lot of Tony, which put a thought into her head. Biting her lip, she turned and went to find the others as she pondered the thought.


	9. Van Horn Industries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "After the coma situation, I basically stopped being Supergirl. I ditched my team, and I thought I wouldn’t be able to do it anymore. This is proving to me that I can. And it reminds me why I became a hero in the first place.”

As the group worked on hacking into the alien tech, Kara took a break to call Natasha and check in on everything at S.T.A.R. Labs. They’d decided to split up and use their combined knowledge to help both sides, but Kara had a question only Nat would know how to answer.

_“How’s it going on your end?”_

Kara sighed and looked around. “Their HQ looks spookily similar to my lab. Just green. Cisco was able to vibe using one of Oliver’s old bows. They are on the Dominator’s ship.”

_“Shit. Are you sure?”_

“Yeah, we’re sure. Luckily, Cisco stole a piece off the ship that landed in Central City, so we’re hacking that now in hopes of finding any information.”

 _“I’ll let everyone else know,”_ Nat told her. _“Something tells me that isn’t why you called, though.”_

“I have a question and a possible favor,” Kara asked as she glanced at everyone else again. “Do you think SHIELD is on this Earth too?”

There was a pause. _“I don’t know. It’s possible…but I feel like we would have heard from them by now.”_

“Any chance you could try and find out for me?” She asked, hopefully.

 _“What, you want to take them down a second time?”_ Kara didn’t speak, and finally, Nat continued. _“Oh. Right. There are some codes and channels I can look into. It’ll be a hell of a time convincing them if I do get through, though.”_

“Thanks, Nat.”

Her friend hung up, and Kara sighed. Across the room, Curtis put down his instrument and looked at Rory. “Ugh, I’m conflicted. You know, on the one hand, I get to hack actual extraterrestrial technology, but on the other hand, E.T.s are real, but unfortunately, they’re dickwads who are gonna kill us.”

“I heard that!” Kara yelled from her spot.

Rolling his eyes, Rory comforted his friend. “Don’t worry. It’s gonna work out.”

“You’re not gonna tell me God has a plan, are you?” Curtis asked him.

Rory shrugged. “Well…”

“Look, I respect your religion and all. I just find it a little hard to believe that there’s some divine plan to the universe, which also includes space monsters.” He walked over to Felicity and Cisco while Kara walked up to join them.

“What’s that?” Felicity asked him quickly.

“I like to call it my 3PO Processor.” He smiled and imitated C-3PO.

“And it speaks Dominator?” Kara asked.

“I didn’t specifically program it for that, but in my defense, I didn’t know the Dominators even existed,” Curtis admitted.

“Let’s see if it works,” Cisco told them and plugged it into the alien tech.

They waited as it started to power up when suddenly it began to light up and then exploded. Everyone ducked and then looked back at the tech with a sigh.

“What happened?” Rene asked as he joined them.

“We made an idiot move; that’s what happened,” Cisco told him.

“We tried to plug human tech into a Dominator power source. Of course, it overloaded.” Curtis shook his head as he looked at Kara. “We should have listened to you.”

She shrugged. “Eh, I’m used to it. Let’s just say that for a genius, my brother’s an idiot.”

Smirking at her, Felicity tapped her hand against the table. “We need a regulator, okay? Something that can handle the Dominator juice.”

“Van Horn Industries was working on a prototype for NASA over a year ago,” Curtis suggested. “Maybe they perfected it by now.”

Instantly, Felicity was at her computer. “Oh, yeah. They perfected it, alright. So much so, somebody’s already stolen it. According to SCPD reports, it’s this doctor named Laura Washington.”

“Doctor? That doesn’t make any sense.” Kara supplied.

“It does if she’s been artificially augmenting herself with stolen technology because why would the universe make anything easy?” Felicity ranted.

Looking over the other blonde’s shoulder, Kara read the screen. “It says here implants give her enhanced strength, stamina, and electricity-based powers.”

“Well, that’s nothing we can’t handle.” Curtis chuckled.

“That’s everything we can’t handle,” Felicity whined.

Kara blinked down at her. “Um…I’m standing right here.”

“Oh, right.”

* * *

As the group, now donned in their super suits and joined by Barry, walked through the factory, Kara ran up next to them.

“No sign of Washington.” She told the group.

Rene opened a door and held his gun out, entering the room, only to be blasted into the wall as soon as he cleared the door. When he looked up, the enhanced doctor stood above him, aiming to send another, most likely fatal, blast in his direction.

“What do you want?” She asked him.

Standing, he growled at her. “You stole something from Van Horn Industries.”

“You mean this?” She gestured to her arm.

“Yeah. Hand it over.” He told her quickly.

“Or what?”

“I’ll take it from you.”

“I doubt that.” She told him deadpanned.

Grabbing his backup guns, he ran for cover as she shot at him again.

“Do you want to give up?” She taunted.

Facing her, he glared at her through his mask. “I’m just getting started.”

“So am I.” She told him, powering up to blast him again.

As she shot a blast in his direction that would surely destroy him, Barry ran past and got him away from the shot. Then he ran back around and started to fight her as Kara landed near them. Once Barry had her on the ground, he got up and high-fived Kara, running to the far end of the room. Kara picked up the doctor and punched her so hard her body flew a few feet. This allowed Barry to run at her and hit her as well, causing her to fall unconscious and land on the ground.

As everyone else ran up, Rory spoke, his voice changed by his suit. “That was awesome.”

“There’s the regulator,” Curtis said. “She seems…pretty attached to it.”

Everyone just stared at him, and Barry sighed. “Maybe just remove it.”

As he did that, Rene looked at them. “Thanks for the save.”

“Yeah, no problem.” She nodded at him.

“Look, I don’t do apologies,” he said, referencing their earlier discussion. “but if superpowers are a thing, it’s good there are guys like you to help the world.”

Kara smiled at him. “Thanks.”

“You know the green guy would have kicked my ass if I talked to him like that,” Rene said again, humor in his voice.

Both Barry and Kara nodded immediately. “Oh, yeah. We know. He totally would.”

As Curtis finished retrieving the regulator, Kara looked over Rory’s shoulder and made a face that confused the others. “Kara, what’s the matter?”

Walking away as Barry spoke, she sighed, her hands touching a box of weaponry on the shelf. “This is a company logo I haven’t seen in a very long time.”

The side of the box said ‘Stark Enterprises’, and though she did for good measure, Kara didn’t have to use her x-ray vision to know that there were some pretty bad weapons inside. It had been a long time since she and Tony had stopped selling weapons on their Earth. Apparently, that was not the case on this one.

Shaking her head, she followed the group as they left the factory. Feeling Barry’s hand brush her arm, she slowed her pace and fell behind the group alongside him.

“So I have to ask…” he shrugged. “I heard you mention the mind control thing before you left with Felicity and Cisco. I asked Natasha about it; I hope that’s okay.”

Kara nodded. “How much did she tell you?”

“Only that you were under some intense alien mind-altering stuff not too long before we got there.” He told her honestly. “She said it was up to you to elaborate.”

She was silent for a moment before looking down. “A few weeks ago, I was targeted by some bad federal agents that we took down recently. One of them released a nasty creature into the tower, and it caused me to go into a coma and live in my perfect fantasy.

“I was on Krypton with my family again. I had grown up there and had the life I always wondered about. I almost didn’t come back. Tony managed to talk some sense into me, but even then, I almost killed us both by not choosing to come back.”

“Oh, Kara…I’m so sorry.”

She waved him off. “It happened, and we’ve talked about it. It made me realize that Layna needs to know about where she comes from. She’s a total Stark through and through, but she’s also Kryptonian. I should have introduced some of these things to her sooner, and I didn’t.”

“What about the other thing?” He asked slowly.

“I was infected by red Kryptonite. Did you know that there are multiple forms of that shit that all do different things?” He shook his head. “Yeah, me neither. It turned me evil, and I almost destroyed everything I hold dear to me. That was…literally the same day you came to get me, actually.”

“Dear God, Kara, if I had known that—”

“Stop it.” She told him. “I needed this. I need to be able to help again. After the coma situation, I basically stopped being Supergirl. I ditched my team, and I thought I wouldn’t be able to do it anymore. This is proving to me that I can. And it reminds me why I became a hero in the first place.”

“Well, I’m still sorry that happened to you.” He told her, giving her a quick side-armed hug.

“Hey, at least some good came out of it, right?”

“What are you talking about?” He asked her, confused.

Her eyes went wide. “Oh, Rao, I totally forgot to tell you. Steve finally proposed.”

“I knew it!” He laughed and hugged her. “I told you it would happen.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” She smiled. “He also adopted Layna a while back.”

“I saw that coming, too.” He grinned.

“I know you did.” She chuckled. “She’s grown up, hasn’t she? Hey, did she call you Uncle Barry yet?”

“Yes, my God. She was so small when I saw—” He stopped her from walking. “Wait a second, ‘Uncle Barry?’”

Kara nodded. “Oh, yeah. I know you only met the once, but she’s been obsessed and insists that since you’re a good friend of mine, that you’re her uncle like everyone else on our team.”

He paused for a second before smiling. “Huh. I’ve never been an uncle. It’s kind of cool.”

“She’ll be glad to hear it,” Kara told him. “Hey, listen—”

“Guys! We should really get the regulator back to the lab so we can get those guys back.” Rene shouted to them.

Waving at him, Barry turned to her. “What was it you were going to say?”

“Nothing.” She sighed. “It can wait.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. It’s waited this long; it can wait a little bit longer.”


	10. Oliver vs. Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What about us? We can be backup.”
> 
> “Kara, can I talk to you for a second?”

Kara stood next to Nat at the hangar as they waited for their new friends to join them. It hadn’t been long after getting the stolen tech to work that they had located everyone on the Dominators’ ship and sent the rest of the Legends to rescue them.

“I looked into what you asked for.” The redhead told her quietly as they watched Felicity and Cisco do their business on the computers. “I can’t find any trace of SHIELD on this Earth.”

Kara sighed. “I figured as much, but it was worth a try. Thank you.”

“You know, there may not be SHIELD but this A.R.G.U.S. seems pretty damn close to it.” Nat shrugged. “You could always talk to Lyla.”

“They have more important things to deal with right now.” Kara reminded her.

Cisco stood abruptly, causing both women to turn and see their friends walking in. “I can’t believe that you guys escaped an alien spaceship. Keywords: alien spaceship. I have questions.”

“They can wait,” Oliver told him instantly.

“I’ll tell you later,” Thea muttered next to the techie, making him smile.

“What’s our status?” He asked loudly, looking to their group of tech geniuses for answers.

Barry sighed. “Nothing, since the Dominators paid their little visit to mess with our heads.”

“Why would they do that?” Nate asked quickly.

“What if they were trying to pit us against each other in order to gain intel about meta-humans?” Ray supplied.

“Man, I wish they would just send us an IM with a questionnaire.” Felicity rambled, causing Kara to smirk at her.

“Well, metas pose the biggest threat to their invasion.” The Kryptonian told them. “It would make sense they’d want to get to know their enemies.”

“By kidnapping people.” Stein agreed with her. “Perhaps they were searching your minds for potential meta-human vulnerabilities.”

“I think it’s time we return the favor,” Oliver growled.

“What do you want to do?” Diggle asked. “Kidnap one of them now?”

“Ever since we fought off that one ship, they’ve kind of been in short supply,” Barry told him.

Nate shook his head. “Actually, I know where to find one. I’ve been reviewing old Army footage of their first encounters with the Dominators, and I think I pegged the fight to Redmond, Oregon. 1951.”

After watching the horrifying footage for a moment, Stein spoke again. “You’re suggesting we travel to 1951, abduct a Dominator, and interrogate it to determine their intentions.”

“They kidnapped us,” Sara told him.

“Seems fair.” Nat nodded to her.

“Whoa. Time travel. I’m definitely in.” Cisco smiled.

“Okay, hold on, though. Professor Stein and Caitlin have been talking about a way to take down the Dominators.” Barry told him, and Kara saw the angry look on the other man’s face. “They could probably use your help.”

“Pass.”

Felicity looked at Cisco and nodded. “Yeah, I mean, I’m with him, mostly ‘cause I just don’t want to lose my geek cred, but…time travel!”

She squealed a bit, and Nate nodded in understanding. “I could take Mick and Amaya.”

“Okay, do it,” Barry told him, and the group wandered off together as he turned to everyone else. “And, uh, the new president called, which would be cool under different circumstances, but she wants to meet with us.”

Oliver nodded. “Let’s bring Ray and Sara as backup.”

Kara glanced at Natasha. “What about us? We can be backup.”

“Kara, can I talk to you for a second?” Oliver looked at her before turning and walking a few feet away.

She glanced at Barry, who shrugged in confusion, before following the vigilante. “What’s up?”

“I would like to minimize your involvement in this.” He told her bluntly.

Now Kara’s blood started to boil. “Why? Because I’m an alien? I also happen to be your biggest weapon.”

“You are an unknown quantity, and this is not personal.” He told her quickly.

“Except that’s exactly how this feels.” She told him.

Oliver sighed, his hands resting on his hips. “Kara, when I started living this life, it was just me. I was going up against human threats. _That_ I could handle. Then it was meta-humans, and I can handle that. Now I learn that there are multiple Earths, and I was brainwashed aboard an alien spacecraft—”

“I’m sure that was unnerving, but I don’t—”

“I don’t get unnerved.” He said carefully. “But when I go up against something new, I push back. Right or wrong, it is who I am, and it is what I do, so I’m asking for a little bit of space because I have to draw the line somewhere. I need to claw back a sense of normalcy. Please stay here.”

As he started to walk away from her, she grabbed his arm. His head whipped up in anger and shock as she stared at her.

“Let go of me.”

She glared at him. “I will stay here. But you are taking Nat.”

“Kara…”

“No. You may have an issue with me, Rao knows why, but Natasha is a human and my Earth’s version of Sara. So if you’re okay taking Sara, you’re taking her too.

“This isn’t just your fight, Oliver. It’s all of ours. Don’t forget that.” She dropped her arm and stared at him. “You’re lucky I have something else I need to do; otherwise, you wouldn’t get your way this time.”

Walking away from him, she felt like her head might explode. She’d been nothing but nice to these new friends, and now she was receiving the same treatment she’d gotten when she first revealed her powers to the world.

Seeing her expression, Barry and Natasha waited for her as everyone else went to gear up for the meeting. “What happened over there?”

Looking at Barry, she crossed her arms. “Your friend seems to have an issue with people he doesn’t know.”

“So, you were right before.” Natasha shook her head. “He doesn’t like you.”

“Or you, apparently, but he likes you a least a fraction better.” She told her friend. “Now, you better gear up; you’re with them on this mission, Nat.”

“What about you?” Barry asked. “You’re not coming with us?”

“Had my invite revoked.” She told him simply. “Now go.”

“What will you do?” He asked her.

Glancing to Felicity’s computer, she sighed. “I have something I have to take care of.”

She waited as the group left before walking over to Caitlin at the computers. “So Oliver has some issues with you?” The woman winced. “I may have overheard some of what you were saying to Barry and Natasha.”

“Yeah, something tells me he’s not happy that Barry brought us in on this.”

The scientist shrugged. “He can be like that.”

Kara nodded before sitting. “Would it be bad if I borrowed one of these computers for something non-Dominator-related?”

“Of course,” Caitlin said earnestly. “Is everything okay?”

As the Kryptonian typed quickly on the keyboard, she shrugged. “Not really, but maybe it can be.”

Looking over her shoulder, the other woman sighed. “Oh, Kara…”

“I have to try, Caitlin.”

She nodded. “I know. Good luck.”

“Thanks. Something tells me I’m going to need it.”


	11. A Quick Side Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara’s whole body was flooded with ice at the sound of the voice behind her. Turning slowly, she forced herself to hold in the tears that were threatening to fall.
> 
> “Oh, I’m sorry to interrupt.” The man said, holding out his hand. “I’m Howard Stark.”

“I’m just saying that the stocks could go even higher if—um, I’ll have to call you back.” The person walking into his office cleared his throat. “Can I help you?”

Nonchalantly looking up from the magazine she’d been flipping through, Kara smiled. “Hi, Tony.”

Closing the door behind him, he walked to his desk and looked at her. “I’m sorry, do I know you? I didn’t realize I had an appointment this morning.”

“You didn’t, and let’s just say I’m…distant family. I’m Kara.”

“Well, I’ve never heard of you before.” He told her seriously.

“I’m sure you haven’t.”

“Okay, well…what can I do for you, Miss…?”

“Rogers.” She said quickly. “This won’t make much sense, but where I’m from…Listen, I know a better version of you, Tony. A version that went through something horrible and learned what sort of legacy you would be leaving behind.

“You need to shut down the weapons division immediately.”

Tony stared at her for a second. “You do realize that is our most lucrative division, right? We supply weapons for the military that keep our country safe.”

“You also supply foreign terrorists with those weapons.” She told him. “You may not know it, but you do. Besides, you can make a lot more money on something else.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?”

“Well, actually, Ar—”

“Son, is everything okay? Your secretary told me you had an unexpected meeting come up during our lunch plans.”

Kara’s whole body was flooded with ice at the sound of the voice behind her. Turning slowly, she forced herself to hold in the tears that were threatening to fall.

“Oh, I’m sorry to interrupt.” The man said, holding out his hand. “I’m Howard Stark.”

Staring at him, she reached her hand forward and shook his, her whole body threatening to crumble at his touch. “Kara…Rogers.”

“Are you okay, Miss Rogers? You look a little pale?” The older man wondered in concern.

Kara shook her head. “No, sorry. You just…look a lot like someone I lost a long time ago.”

“She was just saying that we need to close down our weapons division,” Tony said, amused.

“Why the hell would we do that?” Howard wondered.

“As I was explaining to your son, there is a lot more money to be made on something even more eco-friendly.” She told them. “Arc Reactor technology.”

“We’ve looked into this already, Miss Rogers,” Howard explained as she gestured for her to sit as he did. “We found nothing to assure us that it would be successful or worth it business-wise.”

“Well, I’m here to tell you it is.” She said confidently.

“And how can you know that?” Tony questioned. “Our top scientists, my father and I included, have researched this.”

Taking a deep breath, Kara weighed the risk in her head before biting her lip. “Because I’m not from here. This Earth, I mean. I don’t have a lot of time to explain it, but the Multiverse Theory is real, and I am from one of those other universes. Let me tell you when I say Arc Reactor technology works, I mean it.”

“Are you just expecting us to believe some random person off the street?” Tony scoffed.

She shrugged. “No, I don’t expect anything except you being a good person…the person I know you to be.”

“You know us?” Howard asked her. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before…”

“On my Earth, we’re related.” She told them, trying not to tell them everything. “Some things happened a while ago that caused us to reopen the research into it. Or, well, actually, Tony, you opened it first and brought me in later.

“Basically, we’re the biggest name in clean energy on my Earth. We stopped selling weapons, and we built something even better. You’re capable of it…you just need to try.”

“I’m confused…” Tony shook his head as he did the math in his head. “You keep saying ‘we’ like you’re in on this. Just how closely related are we?”

“I don’t know if I should tell you that.” She bit her lip. “I will say we’re close, Tony. It’s the only reason I risked everything to come here and speak with you. Your world is safe in the hands of many heroes…let them defend us for a while and maybe spend some time focusing on how to make everything better.”

She turned, and Howard was about to speak again when her eye caught the news on the screen behind him. She watched the video footage of the president exiting Air Force One and groaned.

“Shit.”

“Miss Rogers?”

Looking up at her dad, she sighed. “Believe me, this is the last I want to do, but I have to go. I think my friends were sucked into something they may need help with.”

“Wait, you can’t just drop this bomb on us and then leave!” Tony shouted. “How are we even supposed to know any of this is true?”

Shaking her head, Kara shrugged as she walked to the balcony attached to his office. “Remember, I’ll be watching.”

Then she turned to look at Howard. “Thank you.”

“For what?” He furrowed his brow.

Kara smiled. “For more than you’ll ever know.”

The men both watched as she crouched before shooting into the air and disappearing. Hurrying to the window, they looked around to find only air.

Turning to Tony, Howard clapped his shoulder. “Maybe we could eat while we go over some old files, hm?”

The younger man nodded in a trance. “Yeah…I’ll have them brought up.”


	12. Barry's (Almost) Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If Loki had asked you to turn yourself over in exchange for innocent lives being saved, would you have done it?”

“…Wait, so they want Barry to turn himself over, and they’ll just go away quietly?” Natasha questioned, looking over at Nate to double-check. “That doesn’t sound like a good battle strategy.”

Sara nodded. “I agree. It sounds like a trap.”

“If they’re that threatened by meta-humans, it’s hard to believe they’ll be satisfied with just one,” Ray added, agree with the assassins.

“Yeah, well, if I know Barry, he’s going to want to be that one,” Cisco told them, a tone of worry creeping into his voice.

“Kara and Oliver are trying to talk him out of it.” Thea shook her head, looking at Cisco.

“If they do, what’s the collateral damage of the meta-bomb?” Nate asked.

“Projected casualty count is around two million non-meta-humans.” The scientist told them.

“Shit.” Natasha hung her head. “That’s too many people.”

“What if we negotiated with them?” Nate asked again, grasping at any chance of finding a solution.

“Yeah, I don’t know if you noticed, but our last chat with them didn’t go so well.” Cisco reminded him.

“Well, what have we got to lose?” The historian shot back.

Sharing a look with Natasha, Sara nodded. “Look, maybe we should contact them.”

“Then make it fast.” Turning, the group watched as Diggle and Jax hurried into the building. “We’ve got incoming.”

Cisco immediately jumped on a computer, pulling up a satellite image of the world. Multiple emergencies were shown, and the group froze.

“Dominator ships are coming in worldwide,” Diggle told them.

“Including Central City,” Jax added.

“Yeah, but they’re not moving or anything,” Cisco said hurriedly. “They’re just sitting there.”

“For now.” The redhead crossed her arms.

“So much for the truce Secret Agent Man negotiated.” Ray joked.

“They’re trying to leverage us into handing Barry over,” Sara told them. “Contact the Dominators.”

* * *

Barry was sitting in the trailer with his head in his hands when the door opened.

“Barry…” Kara sighed. “Oliver, he’s in here.”

The speedster looked up at his friends. “Guys, I’m doing this. This isn’t up for discussion.”

The blonde’s eyebrows raised. “No, you’re not. That isn’t up for discussion.”

“Kara, could I speak to Barry for a moment?” Oliver asked quietly.

“No.” Both men looked at her. “Oliver, he’s my friend too, so whatever you’re going to say, you can say it with me here. I’m not letting you plow over me again. This time you don’t get what you want.”

“Kara, I have to. Millions of people are going to die if I don’t turn myself over to them.” He told her.

Sitting next to him, she grabbed his hand. “Do you forget that I know what this feels like? To feel like people’s lives could have been saved if you had done something sooner or somehow known what was going to happen?”

“If Loki had asked you to turn yourself over in exchange for innocent lives being saved, would you have done it?” He asked her, his eyes pleading.

She shook her head. “No, I wouldn’t have. Barry…these Dominators may not be as psychotic as Loki was, but they are essentially the same. They aren’t going to back off once they get what they want.”

“But this is all my fault.” He said, looking between them with grief in his eyes. “I caused this when I created Flashpoint.”

“Barry, we talked about this,” Oliver told him. “You are not at fault for wanting your parents back. Any of us would if given a chance.”

Kara nodded. “You know I would.” Squeezing his hand, she made sure he was looking at her. “I have lost two sets of parents, both tragically. Do you really think I wouldn’t take the chance to have my parents around? If not for myself, but for Tony or Layna? We were teenagers when they died. My daughter never got to meet either set of grandparents.”

“She’s right.” Oliver sighed. “Turning yourself in won’t change this, but it might make everything worse.”

“Please don’t do this, Barry,” Kara told him.

“I’m sorry, guys.” He stood. “This is the only way.”

He left the trailer, and Kara groaned. “Dammit.”

“We can’t let him do this,” Oliver told her.

“He’s just as stubborn as my ten-year-old.” She scoffed, standing. “Unbelievable.”

Brushing past him, she walked over to the group and stood next to her fellow Avenger. She watched as Oliver joined the group and saw that everyone in their alien-fighting team had come together for this. Barry stood in front of them, his face sad and guilt-ridden.

“This isn’t up for debate.” He sighed, knowing that not a single one of them agreed with his decision. “It’s not even a close call. I mean…turn myself over to the Dominators; they leave the rest of the world alone. Simple.”

“No, it’s not simple,” Felicity spoke for everyone.

Behind her, Diggle sighed. “Barry, it doesn’t matter what you’ve done. You can’t do this.”

“It’s been an honor to know all of you,” Barry said, ignoring their protests. “to fight alongside of you. Now it’s up to you to keep our home safe.”

Nodding at them in goodbye, he turned and walked away from them. Kara looked at Nat, who shook her head. Walking over to stand by Oliver, she saw everyone gather near as the archer furrowed his brow.

“Barry! I’m not letting you leave.” Oliver said authoritatively.

Barry smirked. “No offense, Oliver, but you and what army?”

Barry turned, ready to argue, when he froze at the sight of all of his friends standing in solidarity across from him.

“This one,” Kara told him, a hint of both humor and parent in her tone.

“Listen, Red. I don’t like you.” Mick spoke suddenly. “But when you got a crew, you don’t take a hit for the rest.”

Seeing the resolve of everyone’s faces, the speedster chuckled. “That was actually pretty inspiring. I mean, up until the point that Mick compared us to a bunch of criminals, but…”

Nat smirked at Kara as Amaya spoke behind them. “According to the Dominators, we might as well be.”

“And maybe they’re right.” Nate chimed in. “Maybe we do more harm than good, but this is our chance to find out.”

“We’re not letting you sacrifice yourself. There’s no way.” Cisco walked forward towards his teammate. “I don’t care if that’s what it means to be a hero. You’re not a hero to me. You’re my friend.”

“Yo. Guys.” Turning, everyone focused on Jax and Sara. “You know that ship that landed in Central City?”

“It’s opening up.” The blonde told them.

Looking at his friends, Oliver shook his head. “Here we go.”


	13. The Dominators Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why would the uglies drop ships on us if they’re just planning on blowing us up?”
> 
> “Because the ships were a distraction to keep us from stopping the meta-bomb.”

A loud, intense beeping echoed off the walls of the large hangar as Felicity quickly ran her fingers across her keyboard. “I’m reading reports of ships opening all over the world. Oh, frak.”

She paused as she looked at the main display while Oliver hurried over. “Talk to me.”

“Something from the Dominators’ mothership just broke atmo, and not to get too technical, but it’s really, really big and falling to Earth really, really fast.” She told him, a frantic tone to her voice.

“It’s the meta-bomb,” Barry said as he approached.

“Why would the uglies drop ships on us if they’re just planning on blowing us up?” The blonde wondered.

Oliver stepped forward. “Because the ships were a distraction to keep us from stopping the meta-bomb.”

In a separate location, somewhere in the sky aboard the Waverider, Cisco spoke over the comms. “Too bad, because we’re going to stop it.” Then he looked down at Sara. “We’re going to stop it, right?”

The White Canary gritted her teeth. “Let’s hope.”

Back in the hangar, Natasha sighed from behind as she had wandered over to check on their status. “We need to keep the Dominators at bay. If this is anything like New York, they’re going to come fast, and they’re going to come hard.”

“This might help.” Turning, everyone looked at Stein. “I’ve mass-produced a small device that, when placed on individual Dominators, will cause indescribable agony. Not the nicest invention, but this is war.”

“Nice going,” Barry said quietly.

“The caveat, of course, is that if we activate the weapons before all the devices are placed on the Dominators, they’ll know what we’re up to.” The professor winced.

“Well, we got to do it fast.” Oliver looked at the other two.

Barry smirked. “Only way I know how.”

* * *

Back outside, Sara and Cisco arrived at the meta-bomb location and hovered above it in shock.

“Damn…that’s big,” Cisco said slowly. “I didn’t think it was going to be so big. What are we going to do?”

“You got me,” Sara told him. “I only know how to stab, punch, or skewer things.”

* * *

In the city, Dominators gathered on a large rooftop, hoping to draw the heroes out and away from the bomb. As they approached, they growled at the group said heroes had formed against them. On the ground, Oliver, Barry, Natasha, Mick, Thea, Diggle, Nate, and Amaya stood together in a ready position. Just above them, they felt their air support in the form of Firestorm, Kara, and Ray, fly in and hover above them.

Then, as if they all had the same thought, they pounced, and the fight started. Kara immediately began using her heat vision before anyone, including Barry, had made contact with the other aliens, figuring that starting ahead of their opponents would help in the long run.

She was right, as everyone else followed her lead, shooting and punching, or in Mick’s case, letting out a stream of fire as soon as they were able. Though this location didn’t have as many aliens as she thought, Kara knew the rest of the world wouldn’t have their level defense.

As she flew through the air, she heard Mick tell the Dominators they could fry while watching as Ray lifted one off of Diggle. Amaya touched the amulet on her neck, and Kara watched as a large Asè of an elephant formed around her before using that strength to fight.

“Okay, that’s cool.” The alien muttered to herself.

As they fought, Kara could see Barry rushing around them, placing the small devices on each Dominator. She only hoped it would work when the time came. Thea shot arrows as quickly as she could, and her heart went out to the girl, knowing how hard it was to be placed in a fantasy as she had been.

She shot forward to blast another Dominator when something out of the corner of her eye had her turning.

“Holy shit.” Across the horizon, she saw the meta-bomb and focused in on the voices in the Waverider.

“This thing has to have a tractor beam, right?” Cisco asked Sara.

She nodded. “Yup.”

They jolted as the tractor beam held on to the device.

“It’s slowing down, but like, _barely_.”

“Thank you, Cisco. I hadn’t noticed.” Sara griped. “Strap in. Firestorm, if you’re done playing with your friends out there, we could really use your help.”

Jax nodded. “I’m on it.”

He shot one more blast of fire at their enemies before flying off toward the bomb.

At the same time, after his arrows had failed, the green archer fought hand to hand against an alien. While trying to punch it, the Dominator smacked him hard and sent his body flying off the roof. Accepting that he’d lost this fight, he closed his eyes when he was suddenly yanked away and set back on his feet on the roof.

Looking over, he saw Kara watching him, a determined yet calculating look on her face. Knowing he’d been wrong, he nodded at her in a truce before firing an arrow at the other alien, marking it with their device.

“Good work planting Professor Stein’s nano-weapons,” Felicity told them over the comms. “but we still got Dominators all over the country. This looks like a job for Supergirl.”

As soon as she finished speaking, Kara shot into the air and flew away from the group, reaching for the small devices in her belt, and she placed one on as many Dominators as she could come in contact with.

“Thanks, Felicity,” Barry said sarcastically. “I’m not the least bit insulted.”

Felicity winced. “Ah, sorry! I meant Supergirl and Flash. This is totally a job for both of you. That’s what I meant. Supergirl and…Flash.”

Kara smirked. “Hey, man, don’t be hurt just because your friends like me better.”

“Really, Kara?” He sighed. “Right now?”

“Hey, I am my brother’s sister. It’s what I know.” She teased.

“Even on another Earth, some things never change.” They heard Natasha say over the comms. “How’s it looking out there?”

“Well…it’s not Loki and the Chitauri,” Kara told her friend. “but it’s not great.”

“So, we’re still in agreement?” The redhead shouted, clearly in the middle of a hand to hand fight. “Next time, we bring Thor?”

“Definitely.” The Kryptonian said with heat. “Honestly, I’d even go for a Code Green at this point.” She said, referring to the Hulk.

Kara looked ahead and watched as Dominators either ran or walked around the city in front of her. New York, she recognized, and pushed herself harder. Visions of Loki’s attack came swirling back into her brain, but she pushed them aside as she made herself fly faster. Weaving herself around them, she placed the small devices on each enemy she could reach and kept going.

They had to stop this, Kara decided. She couldn’t go back to her own world and let her friends’ world become one of ruin.

“Alright, devices are being planted,” Felicity said in her ear. “Let me know when I can bring the pain.”

Back at their base, the other blonde woman held the button that would send the shockwaves through their bodies. Now all she had to do was wait.

Oliver looked around on the rooftop and saw his friends and teammates being overpowered by the Dominators and became worried.

“Still waiting on that signal!” Felicity told them, and the hooded man made a decision.

“Do it!”

Taking that as her cue, Felicity pressed hard. “Done.”

Instantly, everyone watched as the Dominators screamed in pain, some even writhing on the ground. “It’s working.”

“What about the superhero bomb?” Mick asked, causing Kara’s heart to shatter.

She’d forgotten about the meta-bomb but immediately changed directions and shot back toward the Waverider. As she approached, she could see a figure crouching atop the weapon and knew it was Firestorm based on the voice ringing in her comms.

“I can’t do it!” He cried out, and then his voiced stopped for a second before he yelled with the effort.

Kara stopped midair as she watched it turn from a bomb into a waterfall and choked out a surprised chuckle. She was impressed, and she knew Tony and Bruce would love the story when they got home.

Over the comms, everyone could hear Sara laughing. “Ground, what’s your status?”

“They’re retreating,” Nate told her.

“It’s not just them,” Felicity said quietly. “It’s all around the world.”

Kara landed back on the rooftop as they watched the alien invaders leave in a hurry.

“He did it,” Oliver said, shocked, as he referred to Jax and Professor Stein.

“No, Oliver,” she shook her head as she walked up next to him.

Barry did the same. “We all did it.”


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Metahuman or not, masked or not, each and every one of you is a hero.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I finished posting the story today.

Back at the hangar, with thunder rumbling from the storm outside, government dignitaries and other essential people sat in front of a small stage, where the new president stood surrounded by their team.

“Many responsibilities have fallen to me since the president’s passing at the beginning of this crisis. Sobering, sad responsibilities.” She said from her podium. “This is not one of them.

“Today, it is my distinct honor to bestow upon you a small acknowledgment of the great debt that the world owes to you all. Although your brave efforts must remain a secret, know that metahuman or not, masked or not, each and every one of you is a hero.”

Everyone in the crowd started to applaud as they stood. Kara smiled at Natasha, who stood just beyond Barry. They were definitely holding this over the boys’ heads for as long as possible when they got home.

* * *

After everyone had left the hangar, it was decided that it was their team’s time to party. They had saved the entire planet, though only a handful of people knew about it, and they figured that they had deserved it.

Popping the cork off of a bottle of champagne, Felicity let out a small cheer that had everyone chuckling. She poured some in everyone’s glasses as everyone broke out into small groups and talked amongst themselves. They were undoubtedly an assortment of people, but somehow they’d all worked perfectly together and had quickly become friends.

Looking up as Felicity finished pouring Nat’s drink, Kara gestured toward the spot that Oliver and Barry had occupied, and they walked over together. “Hey, hey, guys.”

“Yeah?” Barry asked, turning to make room for the ladies.

“Either of you ever save the world before?” She asked with a smile.

“Mm-hmm.” Barry nodded.

“Last year,” Oliver told her with confidence but also a small smile.

She grinned at them. “Oh, it doesn’t get old, does it?”

“Nope,” Barry said. “It sure beats screwing up the world.”

“Hey, you are too hard on yourself.” Natasha said bluntly. “it happens.”

“That’s what people usually tell me.” Oliver shrugged.

“For good reason, I’m sure.” The redhead shot back, sending him a friendly but also daring look as she tapped her glass against Kara’s.

“Back on our Earth, it’s just a few other people and us. I mean our team has us, my brother and his tech, an archer who could nearly rival Oliver, some former military-grade weapons, a supersoldier from the ‘40s, a literal god, and the Hulk.” The alien pointed out. “Between us, we’re more powerful than--”

“Yeah, everybody in this room, combined,” Barry said, wondering if there was a reason she was bringing that up.

“That’s the point,” Natasha told him. “That’s what you’ve all proven here.”

“Meta-human or not, superpowers or not, you are Earth’s mightiest heroes.” Kara finished.

She smiled, and Natasha nudged her gently. “Don’t let Tony hear you say that. He’ll try to come here just to prove that he’s better.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “He’s an idiot.”

“But, he totally would.” Barry agreed, shooting a look at Oliver.

The green archer cleared his throat, looking at his shoes. “Um…I owe you both an apology.” He looked at Kara. “But more specifically, I owe you one. Keeping you at arm’s length was the wrong move, and…well, the truth is that this Earth could probably use a Supergirl.”

Kara chuckled. “Well, that’s funny because I was just thinking that our Earth could use an Oliver Queen.”

“Don’t let Clint hear you say that.” Natasha grinned.

The blonde turned to her. “You know almost better than I do that he probably has my daughter up in the vents at the tower as we’re speaking.”

“Wait, really?” Barry laughed. “He climbs through the vents?”

“Don’t give me that look.” Kara smiled, waving her hand at the assassin. “He’s her best friend.”

“He’s an odd soul.” The woman replied, sipping her drink.

As the boys shook their heads, Kara looked up at Oliver. “I know you said you don’t get unnerved…but if you did, I think hardship is what makes us stronger. That’s probably why these people look to you as their rock.”

Barry smiled. “You guys feeling a group hug?”

“No,” Oliver said instantly at the same time as Natasha.

“Come on.” Kara pulled her over. “Come on.”

The four hugged quickly before separating, allowing Oliver to look down at her curiously. “You said before that hardship makes us stronger. Is that what made you come out at Supergirl?”

Glancing at Nat, Kara winced. “Yeah, you could say that.”

“What happened?” He asked, not worried about invading her privacy.

“Yeah, I don’t think you ever actually told me your story,” Barry said, thinking about it.

Sighing, Kara finished her drink. “Uh, the short version? My deceased father’s best friend and business partner sent my brother, who was CEO at the time, to Afghanistan, to demonstrate a weapon we’d created. But he didn’t mention that he had hired a group of terrorists to kill him so that they could get free or discounted weapons from Obadiah once he took over after Tony was dead, and he’d also taken me out.

"When that didn’t work, he tried to push us out of our own company by firing me and claiming Tony and I were emotionally unfit for the job. Then he built his own horribly massive Iron Monger suit and tried to kill Tony with it. Didn’t expect me to save the day, though. He always was counting me out of things.” She shrugged again. “Anyway, then Tony was dying from chemical poisoning from his suit and this Russian dude with a grudge against him and my father tried to kill Tony, his best friend, and everyone in New York, so…”

“Holy shit.” Oliver stared at her.

“You never told me any of that.” Barry gaped.

“Oops?” Kara smirked at her friend. “It was actually Layna who convinced me to put the suit on and start officially.”

“Layna?” Oliver asked. “Your daughter?”

Kara nodded. “She was six at the time, but wise beyond her years.”

“Didn’t you just say she might be crawling in a vent?”

Kara rolled her eyes. “She has some questionable role models.”

“Hey, Kara, Natasha.” Turning, the group saw Cisco standing there. “I made you guys something.”

“What?” Kara smiled as they took their gifts. “Cisco…you didn’t have to do that.”

“What, uh…what is it?” Nat asked as she looked at the small device in her hands.

“Oh, it’s a--”

“An inter-dimensional extrapolator.” Kara finished for him, her jaw wide open.

“God, I love smart people.” He murmured, giving her a fist bump. “It creates small breaches, so you can use it to cross over to our universe any time you need to.”

“This is amazing, Cisco,” Kara told him. “Thank you.”

“Thanks,” Nat told him, and Kara knew the small smile on her face didn’t happen very often.

“I also included communication functionality, so if you ever need any help, you can always contact the team.” He told them.

“Hey Skirt,” Mick said, walking past them. “Call me.”

“My brother is going to have a field day with this.” She laughed, trying to diffuse the awkward feeling the man had just caused.

“Don’t forget about Banner,” Natasha added.

Cisco did a double-take. “Banner?”

She nodded. “Bruce Banner, the Hulk. Big science nerd.”

“Holy crap. Tony Stark and Bruce Banner looking at my tech?” Cisco went pale. “We might need to breach more often.”

Kara laughed loudly. “I’ll let you meet them one day, I promise.”

Then she looked up, and her eyes narrowed. “I’ll be right back.”

Across the room, Nate walked up to Agent Smith as he entered with two of his security detail behind him. “Something tells me you weren’t invited here.”

The older man smiled placatingly. “Dr. Heywood.”

Nate shook him off. “Don’t ‘Dr. Heywood’ me. What the hell are you doing here?”

“I like parties,” Smith told him. “and I’m here for the mop-up.”

“Cover-up.” Nate corrected. “But you can’t cover this up.”

The agent started to laugh but was instantly interrupted.

“Agent Smith!” Both men turned to see Kara walking over. “It’s so funny seeing you here. I was just having the loveliest chat with your president about you. I was telling her, on my Earth, we used to have the Strategic Homeland Intelligence Enforcement and Logistics Division; it’s a tongue-twister I know, we just call it S.H.I.E.L.D., which dealt specifically with aliens and other not-so-normal occurrences that happen around the world. She thought it was an excellent idea.

“She also loved my pitch about reassigning you to Antarctica.” Then she smiled at Nate and walked away.

Not bothering to hold in his chuckle, Nate watched her leave before looking back at the man. “Maybe next time, you’re a little nicer to strange visitors from another planet.” As Smith sneered at him, Nate just smiled. “Pack a jacket!”

Kara made her way back to the group, and Barry sighed. “You ready to see if Cisco’s gadget really works?”

“Just about. You want to make sure we have everything?” She looked at Nat, who nodded knowingly, before turning to Oliver. “Can I talk to you for a second?”

“Sure.” He said, confused, but stepped away from the group with her.

Biting her lip, she pulled a small piece of paper out of her pocket. “So, uh, Barry told us that Diggle’s wife is that Lyla you guys were talking about.”

He nodded. “Yeah, she’s the director of A.R.G.U.S.” He paused. “Is everything okay?”

She sent him a sad smile as she handed him the paper and watched him open it. “On my Earth, I’m engaged.” She sighed. “To Steve Rogers.”

“What does that have to do with these coordinates?” Oliver wondered.

“Steve Rogers is Captain America,” Kara told him and saw the realization and understanding come into his eyes. “He deserves to come home.”

“I promise you; I’ll get this to Lyla as soon as I can.” He told her. “We’ll bring him home.”

“Thank you.” She told him. “I know he’s not my Steve, but just the thought of any part of him being out there, frozen and comatose while the world continues to go on around him…”

“I couldn’t even imagine it.” The archer said truthfully. “Now, come on, let’s get you back to your Captain America. I’m sure he’s waiting anxiously for you.”

“More likely, he’s trying to wrangle in our ten-year-old.” She smiled again.

“That’s right,” he nodded. “in the vents, right?”

“Most likely.” She looked at Natasha again. “You ready?”

“More than.” Her friend agreed.

“Just remember,” Kara looked at everyone. “if you guys ever need me, I’m just a call away.”

Oliver mock-saluted her. “Same here.”

Sighing, Kara lifted the extrapolator and pressed the center. A breach opened in front of them, and after glancing at each other, both of the women stepped through. Just as the breach was closing, they all distinctly heard Kara yell something that had the men laughing.

“Clint, get my kid the hell out of that vent!”


End file.
